The First Time You Meet Him
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: Normal people would cry out in terror. After all, your aunt and uncle couldn't possibly be up, and you have no other siblings, so it could only be a stranger outside your door. But it never occurs to you to utter a peep... Story written in second person. Please leave me a review! Rated T to be safe, and for potential future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time You Meet Him

**Chapter 1**

**A.N.: This is going to be me experimenting with writing in second person. If this story gets enough good feedback, I'll probably write a much larger piece in second person, so please leave me a review telling me your honest thoughts (within reason). If you would like to read a multi-chapter fic like this, please drop me suggestions for the plot line or even just some details you'd like to see. Enjoy!**

It was nearing midnight when you heard it. You'd almost been asleep when a dry groaning sound came from the kitchen downstairs, ripping you from your slumber. After a mere two seconds of this, the low thud of something dropping caressed your ears and you sat up in bed, thoroughly waking up. One thing was on your mind: logic dictated that nothing and no one could enter the kitchen from outside without first opening and closing the creaky front door.

In the next moment, a different creaking-door sound came, accompanied by the sound of footsteps traversing the kitchen, and then the living room, and then the stairs, and lastly the hallway right outside your door!

Normal people would cry out in terror. After all, your aunt and uncle couldn't possibly be up, and you have no other siblings, so it could only be a stranger outside your door. But it never occurs to you to utter a peep.

Your heartbeat thunders as the doorknob turns, opening to reveal the strangest man you've ever seen. He looked to be in his twenties or thirties, but his emerald eyes appeared centuries older. And sadder. Coffee colored hair flopped over to his right side. At the sight of you, a smile lit up his face.

Glancing around at the posters on your wall – landscapes of so many places – he approaches you slowly. It's either fear or curiosity that keeps you pinned silently to the bed. The man kneels down, looking friendlily into your face. "What's your name?" he asks, a ghost of a smile on his face, accompanying his soft, deep voice.

You shakily give him your name, wondering what his was and why in the world you trust him enough to give him the information. "Who are _you_?"

He, never breaking eye-contact, replied "I'm The Doctor." He did _not _look like he'd ever been to med school.

"Come with me," The Doctor suddenly offered, and your mind completely short-circuited.

"Where?" you stammered out.

"Take your pick," The Doctor replied, sweeping his hand out to the many landscapes on your wall. You glance across the wall at so many places. Honduras, Berlin, Beijing, Rio, Greece…

"Berlin," you decide. "I want to see the Berlin Wall."

"How about seeing the Berlin Wall come _down_?" He offered. You eagerly agreed to that idea, although you had no idea what he meant.

"Come on then," he said in a normal voice. So different from the soft, comforting whisper he'd been using; this voice was loud and confident.

"Shh," you immediately whisper. "Do you _want_ to wake them?"

"Excellent, wake who?" he fires back, kneeling down to eye-level again.

"My aunt and uncle."

"It doesn't matter if we wake them, we can be back in time for breakfast."

"How?"

"Time Travel, duh. Get your head in it," he commands, ruffling your hair. "Come on."

You excitedly climb out of bed and run after him, telling him to wait as you stop to get some clothes.

Upon entering the kitchen, you observe a blue police box in the middle of the floor. Upon entering the box, you witness the biggest, most breathtaking room you've ever seen.

It was decked in orange shades with a steampunk air about it. It seemed less a room and more a _house_ it was so huge!

"I-it's bigger on-" you begin.

"The inside?" The Doctor finishes with you. "I know."

After another few fleeting moments, you decide on a response.

"So this is how we're going to travel in time, huh? It's pretty impressive, I'll give you that."

"I get that a lot," he replies.

"Well," he says, flipping a switch and filling the room with the same groaning as before. "Let's go then, shall we?"

**A.N.: As said before, if you want me to continue the story, then please tell me in a review. Also, tell me what you want me to do with the other character, you. Should I keep them gender neutral or female or male? Should I make them a specific age and so on? Also, give me some plot details! I'm an author for the people, so give me something to write! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.: This was inspired by 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat.****I decided to do a time skip rather than just continue a simple trip to Germany. Enjoy!**

It's nearly midnight when you hear a noise coming from the kitchen. Instinctively, you place yourself in the living room, in front of the stairs. _Nothing_ comes between you and your children. Then, as the cadence ends, your mind places the sound. Recollections of Germans seemingly speaking English and tumbling bricks filled your head, so much so that you almost miss it when the door creaks open

"Oh," he says, looking exactly the same as he had those twenty years ago. "Hello, I'm looking for (your name)?"

"Doctor," you breathe, the only thing you can think to say. The single word strikes him with realization, and he looks torn between happiness and sorrow. Happy to see you again, and sadness at who knows what.

"I'm a bit late, aren't I?" he replies in the exact British accent you so love.

"You're only late if they're expecting you."

The Doctor appears hurt as he gestures toward his TARDIS. "I can leave if you want me to," he says, trying to hide the loneliness.

"No, no. I appreciate the surprise. I want you to stay," you say. He smiles at you.

"So, to what do I owe this enormous pleasure?" you ask. As usual, his expression changes faster than greased lightning.

"All of those posters on your wall," he says. "You wanted to run away and I _showed_ you the wonders of traveling. Time and space! And you proceeded to never even leave this house. Why?"

"I have a life. I have a spouse, I have children, I have responsibilities," you frantically explain, not knowing why you wanted to stay.

"You had 'responsibilities' back then, didn't you?" You don't reply to this.

"Come with me," he offers, so like that fateful night.

"Where?" you demand, playing along.

"Take your pick," he says, a bright smile on his face. You don't know why it still seems sad to you.

"A different planet," you announce after only a moment's deliberation.

He smiles even wider and ushers you into the TARDIS. You don't care if the groaning sound of take-off wakes anyone. You'll be back in time for breakfast.

**A.N.: please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N.: I've decided that I'm going to try to make this as feels-y as I possibly can. Instead of single trips, I'm going to write each time The Doctor picks you up and takes you away. Get ready to cry.**

You run a hand through your hair and sigh deeply, already fed up with all of the bills and the late hour. A sudden breeze of wind rushes by your face, blowing several of the documents to the floor. You hear that age-old sound; the sound of the universe.

With a curious and then excited gleam in your eye, you look over to you left, where you see a blue light appearing ten feet off the ground. The blue box finally touches down with a thud. The door creaks open and the man steps out.

"Doctor," you greet, smiling with pleasure, almost to tears with it.

"Hello again," he returns. "Been a while?"

"Two years since your last visit."

"Ah! Better make up for lost time then. Come with me."

"Where?" you ask mischievously. He smiles so broadly that it almost looks like one of his famous laughs.

"Take your pick."

Without answering right away, you dash into his time machine, laughing and telling him all about what's happened in the two years since you last saw him. Your sons come running down the stairs as the TARDIS disappears, and it hurts to leave them, but you'll be back before morning.

**A.N.: please leave a review if you liked it, or even if you hated it. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N.: not much to say from here on out. Enjoy anyway!**

You hold in tears as you stand over a fresh grave in the gathering dusk. The grave of your beloved other half. You want so badly to cry, but you have to be strong for your children, three of them now. But there won't be any more of them. Your oldest son stands ramrod straight, not yet old enough to realize what the loss of a parent meant, but old enough to know what grief is. The middle child, another boy, squirms in the suit you'd half-heartedly forced him to wear. Your youngest daughter, holding your hand while the youngest son holds your other, oscillates in place, swinging her free arm back and forth, far too young to realize what's happened.

After a short while, Mary grows bored with her swinging and turns to you. "Are they ever coming back?" she asks with pleading eyes. You meet those very same eyes for a moment before moving your own to the ground.

"No, honey," you say. "They aren't."

"Why not?" Samuel asks, looking up from your other side and squeezing your hand.

"They're dead," Dean snapped bitterly. "They're never gonna come back, not ever."

You wished that just once, they'd behave, but Dean's behavior says otherwise. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, the wind changes to blow against your back, accompanied by an ugly wheezing and followed by a creak.

"Bad time isn't it?" The Doctor's voice says behind you. You turn around, switching hands with Mary and Samuel. You look so much older now since the last time you saw the alien, but he hasn't even changed his clothes. He never does.

"(Mommy/Daddy), who's that?" Mary asks, pointing to The Doctor as she hides behind your leg. He begins to introduce himself. "I'm-"

"Mary, Samuel, Dean, this is The Doctor. He's a very old friend of (mommy's/daddy's)." The Doctor smiles as he bends down to shake hands with each of them, getting their names as he goes. He then stands and addresses you.

"I am deeply, deeply sorry," he says, sounding as if he were holding back tears himself. His eyes, as ever, are still mourning his own losses. This time, you're the one to smile sadly.

"Aren't you going to say it?" you whisper. Mary looks up at you as Samuel furrows his eyebrows. Dean looks suspiciously between you and The Doctor, wondering what you meant. The Doctor returns your smile.

"Come with me. All of you," he says, glancing at the four of you.

"Where?!" Mary demands excitedly, bouncing in place.

"I want to go to Mars," Samuel chimes in, only to have that dream immediately shot down by Dean. You smirk at The Doctor, both thanking him for the distraction and telling him who to answer. He smiles back, for once without sadness in his emerald eyes.

"Well, kiddies," he says, kneeling down to their level. "Take your pick." After several minutes of excited deliberation, everyone agrees to go to the moon under the guidance of The Doctor. Grinning, you herd your children into the box, their awed noises turning grief into a vague feeling at the back of your mind.

**A.N.: As always, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Also, bonus points if you can guess the show I referenced with the kids' names. I'm guessing a lot of people will get bonus points. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A.N.:Really sorry that this is a little late. Anyway, feels-y, sad stuff in the next few chapters. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

You are, as usual, the last one to leave the office. You found a good paying job about a year ago, or two years after you lost your spouse. You're so tired that you almost walk right into the TARDIS. It takes you a second, but your mind eventually places the device.

Feeling like a little kid again, you hesitantly hold a hand up to the golden door handle. You immediately pull back as the door opens, revealing the man who'd previously been scrambling around the console like the mad man he was.

"Hello again," he said, just like he always does. "Come with me?"

"I can't this time," you say. "I promised the kids I'd be there for dinner tonight. I also told Dean I'd start showing him how to drive. He's sixteen now," you remind him. He looks at you as if he thinks you're joking.

"Oh, come on. Just one trip, be back before seven!"

"Sorry, no can do," you insist. "Surely, you must have some other friends to travel with." Sadness flashes behind his eyes and you instantly know you've hit a raw nerve. But for some reason, you don't feel sorry.

"Please?" he pleads one last time.

"_No_. Some other time, but not right now." With this, you march defiantly away, leaving a melancholy alien behind you.

**A.N.: The next chapter will be even worse, I promise. Sorry if I'm not making you cry that much. I'm not very good with emotions. If you liked this, or hated it, please leave me a review. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A.N.: this has been a fairly short fanfiction. We only have this chapter and the next until the end. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Enjoy!**

Mary breathes deeply and slowly as she lay on the hospital bed. An IV slowly dripped medicines into her blood, but that wouldn't do much to help. She'd live a maximum of another month, and she'd be bedridden for the whole time. Dean and Samuel sit next to you, listening as you read ten year old Mary a story of doctors and detectives.

"Someone call for a Doctor," a familiar voice says from the doorway. You turn to face him, as do your children. Even little Mary smiles at his presence, but you don't.

"Come with me," he orders, rather than offers. The phrase, this time, is directed solely at you, despite the presence of three children, one with incurable brain cancer. Rage at his vulgarity boils inside you. Closing the book, you march towards him and grab the lapels of his jacket, dragging him outside the door with you.

"Are you nuts?" you screech as you leave the earshot of your beloved children. He glances despairingly at your silvery hair, crow's feet, and teary eyes; and then nervously at the furious fire in your eyes.

"Mary is _dying_ in there, and you expect me to just run away with you? How _dare_ you?!"

"I'm sorry," he says soothingly. "I really am _so_ sorry. I-I just thought-"

"Get out." You point down the hall, unsure of whether or not there's actually a door there, blue or otherwise. "_Get out!_ And leave me alone!"

The Doctor takes on the appearance of a kicked puppy as he takes a few steps backwards, turning to walk properly down the hall. He looks back once more at your infuriated face before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. You turn the other way to return to the bedside of your beloved daughter.

As you reenter the room, 20, 15, and 10 year old pairs of eyes meet yours. Without explanation, you pick up the book, find your place, and continue reading.

"(Mommy/Daddy), are we going to go away with The Doctor again?" Mary asks from the bed looking at your with pleading, sunken eyes.

"Well, why not?" Dean wants to know. He looks down to you from his standing position.

A moment of self-war brings forth the answer "Because you're all more important to me than him." You look around to your children to make sure that they're listening. "He is _nothing_ compared to you three." Samuel, apparently overcome with emotion, wraps you into a tight hug, followed immediately by Dean. Finally, the three of you move to the bed to include Mary. A doctor comes by, and keeps his mouth shut.

**A.N.: So, did you cry? Please leave a review, as usual. Or don't if you don't feel like it. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N.: Final chapter! Enjoy!**

A low groaning noise sounded from the space beside your bed. You look over with old, tired eyes in an old, tired face at the blessedly familiar blue box. _TARDIS blue ought to be a color_, you think, not for the first time. The door, as ever, creaks loudly open.

"You called?" The Doctor said, for once, not masking the sorrow in his voice and on his face. He looked entirely defeated, because he already knew what was happening. One of the very few things that could send a message to the psychic paper was a dying mind, calling out for one last friend.

Golden light fills the room, flooding through the window. You and The Doctor gaze at the awe-inspiring sight.

"We finally meet at morning, Doctor," you remark, realizing that this was, indeed, the first morning you'd shared.

"Too bad nothing gold can stay," he adds, looking to you. "You certainly didn't."

"I'm truly sorry for the last time we met. But I suppose that I needed one last friend to say goodbye to." The Doctor remains silent, looking at the floor.

"I've got another hour, tops. 93 though; can't say I did too bad," you say. He looks at you, looking so, heart-breakingly sad.

"Stay with me?" you implore. He steps forward and takes your hand in his, squeezing gently.

"I wouldn't pick anywhere else."

You both sit together for a while, occasionally talking about companions or kids. You tell him that Dean and Samuel said their goodbyes yesterday and were currently at home, probably drowning their sorrows in a bottle of rum. The conversation fell after that.

A tear slips from your wrinkled eyes and rolls along your temple to the pillow below. The Doctor, seemingly realizing that it was about to happen, holds your hand in both of his, both gnarled and aged. He looks to you as you look at him, one last, sad, shared smile between you, before everything fades away…

**A.N.: The end! Please tell me what you thought and bonus points if you can name the poem and the author that I referenced in this chapter. (Obviously, I don't own the poem.) Even more bonus points if you can name the book it was featured in as dialogue. Also tell me if you would like me to write a piece with actual plot, rather than just quick shots. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
